


An Unexpected Reunion

by MumSnake



Series: Child of Scarlet Flame and Blacken Void [10]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Can be seen as Grimm/The Knight, Gen, Other, and Post Grimm Troupe Ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MumSnake/pseuds/MumSnake
Summary: “Join us,” it called, “join us Godseekers here, within the Godhome, for a ceremony far grander then any before.“Join us, as we beckon and seek the ever elusive God sleeping within this kingdom, the God of Gods who is truly an absolute being among all others!"
Relationships: Grimm & The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Series: Child of Scarlet Flame and Blacken Void [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004127
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Godmaster's endings kind of complicate how everything goes and fits together in the Child series, should I want it all to go together, but I think it can still make it all fit. Even if it ends up somewhat convoluted, but oh well.

There was a pull, or perhaps something more similar to a strange tick, that stretched out to the very depths in which he laid in and called out to him. It was gentle and strangely fragile as it reached for him, urging him to come and reveal himself.

“Join us,” it called, “join us Godseekers here, within the Godhome, for a ceremony far grander then any before.

“Join us, as we beckon and seek the ever elusive God sleeping within this kingdom, the God of Gods who is truly an absolute being among all others!"

Grimm couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. These Godseekers, as they called themselves, dared to call upon the magnificent Radiance of the Hallownest of old? The thought itself was rather ludicrous considering the current state of the Kingdom under her furious wrath. And why search for the Radience rather then the more famed and far more attentive Great Wyrm, who after his suppose victory over the Radiance and his conquering of the kingdom then took on a form closer to bug with the pseudo name of Pale King?

Now driven in wanting to know, Grimm latched onto the connection. He dug deeper, dragging he claws further in as he felt out these Godseekers's intentions. He was met with no resistance but instead a far too accepting mindset from the Godseekers as they then tried to clutch onto him in the stronger connection. He easily shrugged the little pests away as he found the answer he was looking for in their collective minds.

So even this hive-mind of attuning bugs couldn't locate the whereabouts of the former King, but were still able to follow his fading light to being able to discover the remnants of old imprisoned Radiance?

“How curious a thing,” He purred, his eyes opening just a sliver, a small spark of life igniting in his crimson eyes. “I am, however, honored to be invited to participate.”

Grimm allowed himself to be pulled into the Godhome of the Godseekers from his self-designed isolation. Threads of gold laced onto him as white flashed before him and pulled him further and further into the already deep dream. Sounds of water came from somewhere far below him, along with the hums and awes that no doubt belonged to all the poor creatures that fell for this Godseeker's cause.

When he felt land beneath him, Grimm blinked once to focus his vision and was blessed with the sight of a grand area. Familiar enough for him to maybe question exactly how much access to his mind willingly accepting to come gave the Godseekers, but hardly anything for him to truly be worried about. And speaking of the Godseekers, Grimm tiled his head just enough to make out the leader as she sat upright and proud upon her throne.

“A pleasure and an honor, Seeker.” Grimm gave a sweeping bow to her, showing her respect and the facade of gratitude. As he glanced just so slightly up, he caught the gleaming expression she wore and the upward tiled of her head as her eyes shined with appreciation.

So she likes to be flattered as a would be Queen, does she?

But before Grimm could do more, before the Godseeker could speak a reply, before anyone there could had prepared, there was a shattering sound from the sky. A forced entry maybe, but very clearly something that was unwanted if the scowl that the Godseeker now took up was anything to go by.

Grimm stood up, tall and commanding and unfazed as the proper Troupe Leader that he was and turned to look at the falling... darkness?

A horribly familiar looking darkness fell down from the golden clouds and Grimm nearly lost his mask of confidence. Tendrils of Void gathered onto the arena, and with a pulse of Soul, the form of the very Knight that performed his ritual now stood before him.

The Knight, not unlike Grimm, seemed to be somewhat surprised and, as Grimm has come to understand from his time with the Knight, taken aback to see the Troupe Master there.

There was no stopping the grin that appeared on his face this time, large and even... happy.

“Why, dear Vessel, I would say that it is a surprise to see you here of all places, but in reality where else would one as curious and intruding as yourself be?” His words came out with more than just the hint of excitement, Grimm knew as he could see the frown deepen on the Godseeker's face from the corner of his vision. He gave pause for a moment, just to take the chance to savior this meeting one last time, before gathering himself smoothly back into the image of the Troupe Master of the Scarlet Flame that he was suppose to be.

But the Knight just looked at him as if transfixed with, possibly larger eyes then it had before? They were different now, Grimm felt, certainly darker than when they first and last met. There was something more there, something dangerous and perhaps wild? Oh, no matter what it was he could feel himself getting pulled in by it already and that was quite an unsettling feeling, but not an unfamiliar one. The Vessel's tattered cloak seemed to be even more so then he remembered, and its stance wasn't as relaxed as Grimm thought it should be considering the time they'd spent together, but it also hadn't pulled its nail on him yet so maybe he wasn't completely wrong in that line of thinking.

An odd silence seemed to fill the air.

Grimm could feel the Godseeker steaming up on her throne, but his couldn't keep his eyes away from the Knight. Something just seemed... off.

… and where was the Grimmchild?

A twisted feeling started to coil within him. For a Vessel meant to represent something completely empty, the Knight had always been so adamant on keeping the Grimmchild close either to itself or with Grimm. It had even violently refused to use the Grimmchild as the tool it was really meant to be.instead caring for it too. Never venturing to particularly dangerous areas of the old Kingdom with the Grimmchild and making sure that it was well cared for while left in the Troupe Master's care. The Knight had always kept the Grimmchild out of the confines of the charm that once bond it to the tangible world. So if the Grimmchild is not with the Knight and not with him at this current moment then where-

“We are here to call upon the God of Gods!” The Godseeker shouted from her seat, her eyes furious and demanding action. But not from him, as the Godseeker glared deeply at the Knight. “Little despicable thing that you are, though you have come this far, our cries can not be heard should you continue to delay us.”

The Knight seemed to come back to itself, if just a bit from the Godseekers cries. It turned to look at Grimm again, and the Troupe Master is even more certain as he glances back at it that the little Vessel that he once knew has become... unhinged.

If only he had more time to ask.

“I suppose my opinion and thoughts hardly matters anymore.” He spoke to himself more then anyone else, but he doesn't doubt that the Knight heard him.

It unsheathed its nail, pale and bright as the soft reds of the room twinkled off its blade. Grimm turned his full attention to the Knight, the Godseeker and her kind all but vanishing from his perception. She may have called him here and unknowingly allowed this reunion to happen, but she was hardly a fitting audience and least of all, worthy of his attention.

Grimm gathered himself to stand at his full height, eyes only for the Vessel before him and waited. But the Vessel only stood before him, large pools of Void not even reflecting the small reds of the bright fires that lite up there area. Then, slowly the Knight tensed up for just a moment before bending its body, bowing to him with its eyes still watching him.

Grimm felt his own eyes widen at the gesture, a small gasp slipping from him before a sharp smile graced his face.

Of course, how could he had forgotten.

Puffing his chest out and molding his expression to one of mock seriousness, Grimm fluttered his wings around him before pulling them tightly around his form and bending at the waist. He closed his eyes as he brought his head down, trusting that the Knight wouldn't move against him just yet. He held the position, listening closely only to the ruffles of fabric across from him, then slowly came back up eyes opening to see that that Vessel had also turned down with him and a wide smile breaking his image once again.

The Knight turned its head up to him, Void pools meeting his crimson eyes and he knew that their time was counting down now. Just as it took a step forward, he took a step back and rose one hand, palm out in a halting gesture.

“I do want to know just one thing,” He spoke quietly, his words meant for the two of them and only them. “Before we grace this hall with the glorious sight of our duet, the Grimmchild... our Child, is it safe?”

The Knight stared at him, Grimm thought that perhaps it little body had even deflated slightly, not so tense anymore as it had been when it first entered. Its nail was brought down from its ready position and it tilted its head in a curious fashion, as if pondering maybe, Grimm thought, and he was reminded of before the Ritual had been completed.

Soon enough the Knight straightened out and with overwhelming confidence nodded a certain 'Yes'.

At the confirmation Grimm felt himself settle just slightly. That was at least one thing he wouldn't have to worry about then. Again, not that he own thoughts mattered anymore to the grand scheme of things.

With a huff of breath, Grimm nodded back to his partner and braced himself. After this performance was over, he was more than sure that the Godseekers would relinquish their connection to him and he'd be returned to his self imposed prison.

He watched as the Knight quickly steeled itself, legs arching to brace for a charge and Grimm readied himself for the challenge.

At least he can have this one last duet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I've at least one more little story focusing around Grimm so that might go up sometime in the near future.


End file.
